


The Bramble's Storm and Tawny Feather

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, basically everyone's gay, except crow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: Stormfur and Feathertail talk.
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Stormfur (Warriors), Feathertail/Tawnypelt (Warriors), Implied Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Bramble's Storm and Tawny Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here so it's gonna be bad probably.  
> I just want some BrambleStorm and TawnyFeather.  
> Also I know that the cats don't call their parents "Mom" and "Dad", but I don't care.

Stormfur looked up at the sky, his amber eyes gleaming.

"Stormfur?"

He turned, seeing the silver tabby she-cat that was his sister, Feathertail. Her blue eyes shined, and her plumy tail was curled around her.

"Yeah, Feathertail?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Why are you up so late?" she asked. "And why aren't you in camp?"

The gray tom sighed. "You remember Brambleclaw, right?"

"Oh yeah, you liked him, didn't you?"

Stormfur blinked. "How did you-"

"It was obvious to _all of us_ , Storm," Feathertail mewed, "Squirrelflight, Crowclaw, Tawnypelt and I all made a bet on who would confess first."

"... you bet on us?" he asked.

"Yep!" the silver she-cat purred.

Stormfur let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, as he continued staring at the sky.

The stars were beautiful, but also made him wonder.

_Would Mom approve?_

She had been in a half-Clan relationship herself, so perhaps she would?

Brambleclaw was probably with Squirrelflight anyways. He'd seen them together when he was in ThunderClan camp a few sunrises ago, and their tails seemed to intertwine.

He let out a sigh, and Feathertail looked at him sadly. "Is something wrong?"

"Brambleclaw's probably with Squirrelflight," he mewed, "and even if he's not, we're in different Clans - we could never be together."

"I was already thinking of joining ShadowClan," his sister admitted sheepishly, "maybe you could join ThunderClan?"

"Why ShadowClan?" he asked.

"I like Tawnypelt..." she murmured.

"Oh..." he murmured. " _OH."_

"Shush it, furball," Feathertail teased.

"At the next Gathering," he meowed, "we should confess to them."

"But weren't you worried about lil' ol' Squirrelflight?"

"Shush it."


End file.
